


Be Careful What You Wish For

by LaserMumu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Blood, Character Death, Coughing, Death, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt Adam Milligan, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Regret, death.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserMumu/pseuds/LaserMumu
Summary: Dean snaps at Adam. Sam has a gut feeling that something is wrong and demands that Dean drives back to the Milligan house.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester, Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaserV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/gifts).



> This story is a little cringey. It is also uploaded on Wattpad. My username is Laser-Writer. :)

Dean sat in Impala, pressing buttons. Adam sat from the window of his dead mother’s house. The lace curtains hid his face. Baby’s engine started. Dean took a quick, final glance at the window he saw Adam staring at him through. Sam sat in the seat next to him, clearly disappointed in Dean. Dean felt the anger rushing back to his bones. It was like all Sam cared about was Adam. Sure, Dean had snapped and hit the boy in the face. Yeah, sure, Adam got knocked to the ground with one blow and Dean was going for another, but still! Adam was so annoying! He had an annoying voice, an annoying smile, an annoying face, an annoying stance, and was just- annoying! Dean felt his hands clench the steering wheel tighter as he thought of Adam.  
“Just die already,” Dean mumbled. He saw Sam turn an look at him, astonished. Dean slammed his foot against the pedal and zoomed off. 

Castiel, The Angel of Thursday, was sitting on a trashy, cushioned seat. His hands lay in his lap, neatly folded together. His legs were crossed neatly. He sat there and waited for the Winchesters. Cas wondered how Dean was, and so he took a look into his mind. He heard Dean say horrible things about his half-brother, Adam. Then, he heard Dean mumbled,

Just die already. 

Castiel, blinded by love, calmly brought his hand up, and snapped.

Adam turned away from the window, letting the lace curtain fall into a semi-circle. He felt a pain in his stomach. He brought his fist to his mouth and coughed. He felt something cold on his hand. He brought it down a little and stared. Blood. He began coughing more, splattering blood on the lace curtain. He brought his hand to his stomach and leaned against the wall. He shut his eyes tightly. Tears spilled from his eyes as he let out another cough. Blood fell onto the wooden floor. He groaned. 

They were only a little bit away from Adam’s. Sam yelled at Dean.  
“We need to go back! Something is wrong! I can feel it!” Things had escalated pretty quickly so Dean pulled over.  
“Shut up, Sammy! I don’t wanna crash this car and kill us!” Sam looked Dean straight in the eyes and said sternly,  
“Turn around.” Dean’s response was of course,  
“No.” Sam reached for the buckle to his seatbelt. Dean didn’t want him to leave.  
“No, no! Wait! I’ll go back, just please... don’t go.” Sam returned to his normal position, and Dean turned around. He drove through the empty road.  
“Faster!” Sam yelled, panicked.  
“What’s up with you?” Dean loudly asked.  
“I don’t know, Dean. Just go faster!” Sam demanded. Dean did as told as if his dad was telling him to faster, not his baby brother. They pulled up at Adam’s house. The two boys sprinted to the door. Dean was only trying to keep up with Sam, well- that’s what he told himself. Sam fidgeted with the door knob. Dean tried to kick the door down, but it was no use. His legs weren’t very strong after pressing the pedal so hard. Sam went to the window, but paused when he got there.  
“What’s up?” Dean asked, jogging from the door to the window. Dean turned to look at the window in which Sam was staring at. There were dots of blood on the lace curtain. He punched the glass hard with his fist. His knuckles were leaking blood, and little bits of glass got stuck in his hand. Dean, the smaller out of the two boys, hopped through the window, he ran to the door and unlocked it. Sam walked in. It was unusually quiet. They quietly looked through the house, clenching guns. Dean got to a room, the dining room. It was right by the kitchen, where Sam was looking. There was no door between them so Dean didn’t have to push anything open. Dean walked around the right side of the table. He stopped and looked at the table at the back of the room. (Not the dining table) It held framed photos of Adam with his mom, Kate Milligan. There was also photos of him and their dad, John Winchester. In the middle of it all, there was a photo of the three boys, Sam, Dean, and Adam, all smiling. Dean snapped out of his trance. He heard movement from his left. He looked . Nothing... but then he looked down...

Cas sat on the chair, still awaiting his two favorite humans’ arrival. He felt an enormous amount of guilt. Sam had left his phone there, and instead brought his laptop. Sam’s phone lit up with a notification. His background was of him, Dean, and Adam, all making silly faces. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks.  
“I’m sorry...” He whispered, his voice breaking. Cas felt like a stupid idiot.  
“I’m so, so sorry...” 

Dean saw Adam spazzing out on the floor. White foam flowed from his mouth, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, or so it looked like that from Dean’s angle.  
“Sammy!” He yelled through tears. Sam rushed in.  
“What is i-“ He was cut off.  
“Adam!” He yelled. Dean pulled out his phone. 

9-1-1

In a matter of minutes, an ambulance was parked outside the the house. Dean felt his knees tremble and he fell to the ground. As placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, rubbing it gently.  
“Shh.” He hushed, his voice calm and gentle, just like their mother’s. Sam’s hand on Dean’s shoulder also felt like when their mother comforted him.  
“It’s okay, Dean.” Sam spoke. His calm voice quietly echoed.

Dean and Sam sat in the waiting room. A doctor came in.  
“I’m so sorry, but Adam suffered from total systematic failure. He was diagnosed a few months ago. He never had a chance of surviving. Again, I’m so sorry, but I’m going to ask you to pull the plug.”  
The doctor’s word shattered Dean’s heart. He felt tears begin to seep through the corners of his eyes. Him and Sam entered Adam’s room, where Adam lay still, fast asleep. The doctor left the three of them alone. The room was silent except for the sound of the heart monitor. Sam walked over to a machine and gripped something Dean could not see. Sam pulled it. Then came a sound which deafened Dean. A flat line.


End file.
